Clinical susceptibility testing of anaerobes has long been complicated by the lack of reproducible growth and prolonged incubation times. Adding to the complexity, antibiotic resistance in anaerobes is a growing and unpredictable problem. We hypothesize that current growth inconsistencies and culture difficulties will prove to result from preparation of media and inocula under aerobic conditions. Anaerobe Systems proposes to mitigate the difficulties in growth and MIC (Minimal Inhibitory Concentration) determinations for anaerobes by developing a complete system that provides rapid, reliable growth and reproducible MICs. Performance of the prototype and technique will be determined in steps defined by three specific aims. Specific Aim I will determine optimal growth conditions by comparing growth from inoculum and media handled completely anaerobically versus the current method in which the medium and inoculum are prepared and stored aerobically. We will test multiple strains of 15 clinically relevant anaerobes and 3 quality control anaerobes. Specific Aim II will compare the MlCs of the clinical isolates against 12 antibiotics under the conditions outlined above, evaluating performance based on NCCLS standards. Specific Aim Ill will test the manufacturing, performance, and stability of the test prototype by Anaerobe Systems and external consultants. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This test will be used in : Public and private hospitals, managed care clinical, dental, veterinary, and reference labs; the pharmaceutical industry in the drug development, validation and QA/QC processes; veterinary medicine and testing of animals and animal products in the food industry; university research; the military (VA) which has significant healthcare delivery systems. In post-surgical management, a rapid, reliable anaerobe MIC test is vital.